The Person with the Red Eyes
by septsunny
Summary: (ReaderxKurapika) Red eyes. Scarlet eyes. They meant a lot to two people and something about their eyes drew them nearer. They are friends, though a death of a very close friend changed that. The difference of love and hate is actually not that big, when you think about it. They are the same sides of one coin.


The Person With the Red Eyes

**You need to know: I don't own HxH, but I own the story plot of this story, and dialogues that seem real is real. To make the story more realistic, I added a bunch of dialogue from the manga (canon).**

(Your POV)

I snapped back to reality at the face of a person around my age walking towards me.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped this." He handed me a bottle. A bottle of eye medicine.

"Thank you very much. If I lost this, I wouldn't be able to see clearly in a few hours." I gave a smile under my dark sunglasses.

I studied the person. He certainly looked like a girl but most features told me otherwise. Voice that was a little deeper than a girls and his way of speaking. Girls don't call other girls "miss."  
Butb his blond hair and the tribual clotges he wore certainly made him look feminene.

"I would like to treat you for lunch for finding this for me."

He smiled apologicly and replied,  
"I'm sorry, but I am leaving soon to a different city in a few hours. Maybe next time."

That was my first encounter.

* * *

(A week later)

I was in York Shin, waiting for my companions to come. I suddenly vaguely spotted that person again.

I walked up casually to the blurry person as he was ordering lunch at a outdoor restaurant.

"A sandwich with roasted salmon please. And a cup of tea." He was ordering a simple meal... until I came along.

"With chicken salad and cream pasta and casserole and ..." I ordered a bunch of food and gave the cashier my card. I turned to the person and just said, "I owed you a lunch, remember?" His faced showed a sign of recognition. But he started to object that he would buy it himself, but I ignored it until the food came.

"So, you were going to York Shin that day?" I started a conversation with him. He could hardly see my face over the mountain of food.

He smiled and said a simple yes and started eating. After a minute or so, he started talking again.

"So, did you actually buy this to eat all of it Miss?"

"_, and no, I don't think I can even eat a quarter of it. I only bought it so we can eat together. You look pale and skinny anyways." We chuckled at that and started trying to eat everything, which was an epic failure because we had a knockdown in 10 minutes.

"That was way too much." My eyes were spinning at the still leftover food.

"Yes. I don't think I can ever finish the rest." We laughed and put aside our food.

"So Miss _, what brings you here?" The person spoke in a kind voice.

"I am meeting some of my friends in this area. We are meeting for the first time in many years!" I laughed happily and we talked for an hour or so about some of our adventures and I learned of a friend of his who laughed the same way I did. It was very fun to talk to him.

"Oh yes. I never got your name." I looked at him curiously. He he smiled and replied.

"Kurapika. That's my name. Nice to formally meet you Miss _."

I chuckled at his formal words and just smiled.  
"Just _ is just fine." We laughed and took our minds off at the passing hours.

It was now 5 o'clock now. Pretty late to keep on eating lunch. I got a message from my friends, saying the meeting place was secured and that I should come soon. I closed my phone hurriedly and looked at Kurapika.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go soon to my friends. I hope to talk at another time." I stood up from my chair, leaving lots of tip for the poor waiter that has to clean up a table with tons of plates, empty and less-than-half eaten plates.

Kurapika stood up too.

"Wait, I'll walk you to there. It is getting close to sunset." I thought for a while at his thoughtfulness and complied.

"Please wait a moment. I need to apply my medicine." I went to the restroom with the eye medicine in my hand. I set up En to make sure I would know when people were coming and took off my sunglasses.

Turning to the reflection in the mirror, I saw red, scarlet eyes looked back.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

Today was very interesing and fun. I was frustrated at the many things I need to think about, the Spiders, work, Gon, Killua, and Leorio. I hope they are safe. It was a very good day for me to meet _. She took my mind off many things.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of strong nen. I turned to it and it was coming from the restrooms.

_!

I rushed towards there and _ just came out.

"Oh! Kurapika! Thanks for waiting." The nen disappeared. What was that?

"Um. No problem. I just felt some weird presense. Anyways, let's go!"

We started walking to the direction _ told me. It was kind of strange. Every turn, the streets were getting more abandoned by the moment.

"Is this the right direction?" I looked to _ with a little bit of doubt.

"Probably. One of the smartest of my friends sent the directions." We kept on walking.

We saw a man running. The streets were getting a little narrower and he bumped into us, probably to steal our wallets. I let him take only mine because there was nothing of value in that wallet. I have everything of value in a safe place. I materialize simple stuff I need. Not money though. That is unethical.

I turned to _ who was bumped into more harshly and her sunglasses fell off.

"Are you okay _?" I turned to her face to inspect any damage and if there was, I would run to that man that bumped into us and give him a hard punch.

She was covering her eyes with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" I tried to take the hand off to see if she was hurt. She finally let go and I saw,

"Scarlet eyes..." _ disappeared the next moment.

* * *

(Your POV)

He saw it! Kurapika saw my eyes! I escaped quickly with my sunglasses, running away in a hurried fashion. I ran away.

I calmed down and went in a Zetsu state to the meeting place, or more likely called, our hideout.

"_!" I turned happily at that voice.

"Pakunoda-san!" I jumped towards the voice and gave a big hug to her. "I missed you!" Pakunoda-san was pretty flustered at my actions and she just said,

"Yes me too. It's been 2 years, right?" I smile and let her go. I was very happy to see her. The last time was when we had a job together at a robbery. It was one big deal that time. It came out in tge newspapers and everything.

"Hey, you're not saying hello to us?" I looked to the other voice and yelled out their names.

"Phinx! Feitan! Shalnark! Franklin!" and I said hello to everyone else.

"Long time no see Danchou." I smiled at the leader and said hello.

"Greeting me last? How mean."

"You know the saying, save the best for last, you know." I threw him a package that he caught skillfully. He opened it and smiled at the title.

"The Differences of Man's Powers, by Dawn Crolium? That is one of the titles book collectors would die for." He smirked and gave me a thank you. I just smiled happily.

I got more acquainted with some people I didn't really know and meet Hisoka. He was very creepy.

"Something's covering your eyes for some reason. I wonder why~." Yep. Definitely creepy and scary.

I chatted with Pakunoda-san about the adventures we had. She went on some work that sounded exciting. I wanted to participate.

I stood up after a few hours and announced,  
"I used more nen then usual today. I'm going to get some rest after I put on some medicine. Bye."

Everyone knew what I was saying. Most of them only knew that I have eye conditions, but Danchou, Pakunoda-san, and Shalnark knew that I had the Scarlet Eyes.

I walked to an abandoned room with a mirror and looked at my reflection. I took off my sunglasses and stared into the red pooling flames the eyes emitted.

"Exterminate them for me, okay _?" I snapped back into reality at a new voice.

"What beautiful eyes, _-chan." I looked in the mirror and saw Hisoka standing a few paces behind me.

"Hisoka!" I got angry. I sent a big amount of nen to my fingers made contact with Hisoka's forhead because he wasn't expecting anything. Time stopped for a second.

"Oh! Hello again _-chan. What am I even doing here?" I was already putting on my sunglasses.

"Probably got lost and went towards the closest nen aura. Go to sleep Hisoka."

He gave me a grin and left.

Now, I felt really exhausted and fell down where I was and slept.

I could faintly here Pakunoda-san's voice as I fell into the darkness.

I woke up the next day, in a make-shift bed. Or I think it was. I couldn't see for some reason.

"Pakunoda-san? Danchou? Shalnark? Anyone?" I couldn't see anything, only hear myself bumping into debris and random things.

Oh no! What if I am actually alone in an empty building?! And I feel like I can't use some more nen for a while.

Suddenly, a bang was heard and someone rushed in.

"_! Are you okay? I heard you yelling." That voice, it was Pakunoda-san and Danchou. I could hear others coming as well.

"I.. I thought there was no one. And I couldn't see anything. I couldn't use nen either." I slumped down and tears were flowing from my eyes.

"When did you last put on your medicine?" Danchou asked calmly.

I calculated, but just said the time I last put it on.

"At five, but I didn't put it on for another 7 hours before that. I thought it would be okay, but I totally forgot about it."

Danchou sent the others out and inspected my eyes after taking the sunglasses off.

"Sorry _, but you will probably be blind for another 5 hours. Apply medicine each hour. Paku should be able to help you." He patted my head and left the room.

I asked Pakunoda-san to help me and slept for an hour. I dreamed of when I first saw Pakunoda-san.

* * *

_It was night and it was raining. I was walking aimlessly to random empty buildings, partially blind searching for shelter._

_"Hey, little girl. What are you doing?" My head snapped towards. The voice, afraid of it as well as being glad someone found me._

_"Scarlet eyes?!" She stood in front of me in an instant, studying my eyes._

_"These aren't your natural eyes... Well, follow me." I hazily saw the hand in front of me, trying to grab it but missing it. She saw this and held my hand firmly, walking at my pace for me._

_"Here. Use this. It will hide your eyes from people who would want your eyes." She handed me a pair of sunglasses and I smiled, thanking her, and we went to her companions, which were the Spiders. This was when I was 13, 5 years ago. I still remember clearly._

_But because of that, I betrayed my friend._

* * *

After 4 more hours of rest and medicine, my vision slowly started to come back. Pakunoda-san was next to me the whole time. I wanted to thank her by something, but she declined. So I finally said,

"Then Pakunoda-san, I will buy you lunch with a new aquaintence!" Her eyebrows raised at my words.  
"I met a person a week ago and he found my medicine for me. Today, I saw him here, though... I accidently showed him my eyes..."

Pakunoda-san's eyes widened at what I just said.

"_! What if he tracks you down or something for your eyes?!" I smiled sweetly and shook my head,

"I am pretty sure he won't try to take my eyes. I'm pretty good at figuring people out, remember? Anyways, I don't tgink he can kill me and take my eyes." Probably not I mean...

Pakunoda-san thought for a moment and finally gave me an okay and I grinned at her. Yes!

I later heard of most people leaving to raid the auction and planned for tomorrow. I should fix things up with Kurapika. I want to know if it would actually be safe with him knowing. I sighed and fell asleep, oblivious to what was happening to half of the Spiders.

I woke up at midnight, expecting everyone to be back, but most of them were missing.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around the buildings and rubble, still not finding most of the Spiders.

"They were caught up by something. Uvogin's fighting the mafia right now. They think that they can capture him. How stupid." Phinx muttered and I heard from far away.

"So what about Hisoka? I don't think he went." I was actually a little glad he wasn't here. He would've provoked me by his creepyness.

"Says he has an appointment. Probably with one of his toys that he raises to fight him. Pretty annoying to wait to fight. I wonder why he doesn't kill them right away." I kept on talking to Phinx and we finally decided to get some fresh air after the dustyness affected us.

"Do you guys want me to bring something back?" I asked everyone and each person replied with their favorite drinks and food. Coltopi joined us out because I dragged him out with us.

I almost skipped along the streets when I saw the neon lights that were blinking. And I noticed a commotion happening at the side of a street.

"Wow! What's that?!" I ran up to it and there was a boy who was arm wrestling with lots of people.

"Can I do that?" I looked hopefully at my companions, hoping that we could stay for a minute or so.

"We should look around more first. Maybe later _." Coltopi voiced his opinion. I pouted and said goodbye for right now, saying that I will look around by myself. I went and they let me go, because they understood me being excited of being here. I was the youngest anyways. They let me do almost anything. I jumped up the buildings quietly, planning to look at the lights from up high, when I felt something tugging at me. I frowned and let my body follow where it was coming from.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

I was on standby in front of the action building. I talkred to Senritsu about why we came here. And the Scarlet Eyes. I suddenly felt a presense behind me. I turned back, planning to give to intruder a punch, but it connected to a hand.  
"_..." I stared into her eyes that were hidden by sunglasses. She smiled.

"Kurapika. You won't sell me out, will you?" She walked up to me striding closely. She tripped on a crack in the building while walking to me though...  
I caught her luckily.

"No _, I won't. Because I am the same as you."  
She had a look of confusion on her face then smiled.

"I am not sure what you mean, but I thank you." She gave me a paper.

"This is my home code. Let's eat together sometime again. I'll introduce you to my friend. Next time, introduce me to yours. And your friend over there." She looked at Senritsu who was surprised at her indicating. "Give me yours then." She put out her hand and I quickly wrote my code on a blank paper and gave it to her.

"Bye Kurapika. See you. And thank you." She left.

I stared at where she was standing a second ago, seeing nothing but emptyness.

"Your heartbeat calmed down when you spoke with her. Do you like her?"

I blushed a little, but objected.

"No, I only met her 2 times before, but you are right. I am comfortable around her." I looked at the ground from where I was standing and wondered where she is now. Am I really in love?

* * *

(Your POV)

Yay! I met Kurapika! I don't know how though, but something tugged me to it. Probably nen.

This time, I actually skipped and ran into Phinx and Coltopi. They were raiding a convience store for food. I sweatdropped and paid for what they were about to take, or steal, for the Ryodan. I helped carry them and we went back, planning to eat while waiting for everyone to come back.

I slept again in a few hours though, except I didn't forget my medicine this time.

It was morning now. The atmosphere was tense though because Uvogin didn't come back. I frowned, Uvogin taught me a lot of Reinforcement attacks and defense. He was very fun to hang out with too. I waited another day. He still didn't come back. Nobunaga and Machi went to see if they could find him. I went out for fresh air.

I scrolled down my contacts and saw one name, brightly shining in comparison to the others.  
Kurapika...

Suddenly, the phone rang. Kurapika?

I answered after staring into it blankly for a moment.

"Hello?" I spoke softly into it.

"Hello _. How are you?" I sighed and just replied,

"Fine, and you?"

"Me too, though you don't look like it." I snapped my head up, searching around until I saw a figure coming from a distance.

"Is that you Kurapika?" I talked into my phone and the figure was reaching towards face too, certainly a phone in his hand.

"Yes, it is." I ended the call and waited for Kurapika. He came up toe a few seconds later.

"You okay there _?" He smiled a little, his face showing his tiredness. I returned it.

"How are you here?" I questioned him. I randomly chose a place to sit and Kurapika was here.

"This is the roof of where I am staying."

"I see." I didn't have the energy, nor the happiness to joke around right now.

"What's on your mind _?" Kurapika looked worried. I turned to him.

"Oh, nothing much, just..." I paused for a moment. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
"I think my friend was killed." That shocked Kurapika.

We talked about things for a little more and I thank him, telling him that he should get some good rest, and left, getting a date to eat together again.

"Thanks for making today better Kurapika. I was probably needing someone to talk to." He smiled and said his welcome. I left soon after.

"Bye. See you soon." And I didn't look back, running to the hideout.

* * *

(Your POV)

When I came back, there were two boys. I could see their small figures even with my bad eyes and they looked out of place here. I could have sworn to have seen them somewhere and came in in a Zetsu state.

The boy with black hairhad a badly bruised hand. I felt sad that the Spiders were bullying him. I was about to say something, but Nobugana started talking.

"The strongest of us was a guy named Uvogin. It seems he was killed by the guy with a chain." My heart sank at what Nobu was explaining to the boys.

The white-haired boy argued.  
"We already told you that we don't know him, didn't we?"  
I could see Nobu getting angry.

"Boy... The next time you open that mouth without permission, I'll kill you." He slamed the black haired boy's hand down. The white haired one's expression darkened. I frowned. How mean, but I still observed from the side.  
"One more time." Nobu kept on arm wrestling with the kid. He started talking about Uvogin again.  
"He used Reinforcement. We were like two fingers of one hand. He was quite demanding about punctuality. He often argued with Franklin and I because of our tardiness. We hit each other like kids, and I always lost." He started shaking.  
"It's not possible that he lost while fighting loyally. He must of fallen into some kind of coward's trap! I'm positive!" He was crying. I felt like crying too.  
"The Chain guy must have a strong feeling of hate against us. He was hired recently by the Nostrad clan. You might not know him directly, but you could havr heard rumors about him. Try to remember. If you have any idea, say it without any hesitation." While he was saying this, I saw that the white-haired boy had a small face of recognition or something, but I didn't say anything. We would find out anyways.

I looked at the boy with black hair. He tensed up and his nen was growing.  
"I don't know. Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything."  
This made Nobu mad.

"What?"

"Being able to cry for his companion. I was thinking you couldn't cry, nor did you have a heart. but in that case..." His nen was growing much more.  
"Why even a little... Don't you share that feeling... WITH ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILL!" The boy slammed his hand down on top of Nobu's, shocking everyone. Then Feitan caught him and questioned him.

"What do you think you are doing?" He was slowly braking the boy's arm. I started moving a little by little now towards them.

"Gon!" The white-haired boy yelled, buy Hisoka stopped him with his card.

"One move, an I cut." Hisoka was releasing lots of strong nen and it froze the boy on the spot.

"Answer my question. Do you know where the Chain guy is?" Feitan pushed the boy's arm little by little. My pace started speeding up too.

"I'll say it once more! I have nothing to tell you!"

"Feitan. Stop." I gripped Feitan's shoulder and blocked his jab to my neck.

"_. So you came back? And stop what? Breaking his arm? Who are you to order me around? I don't have to listen to you." I gripped more harder on his shoulder and grinned.

"Then I would just need you to force you, right?" I extended my hand and Feitan paled.  
"Don't try to dodge this, Feitan, you know that I am faster, remember?" It almost reached his forehead until a voice stopped me.

"Oi! That's enough _." I looked irritaed at the voice. I could see the original members who new my nen abilities sweating a little. Hisoka was just looking amused.

"You're not respecting the rules."  
"Serious quarrels are forbidden between members." I paused for a moment and smiled and let go of Feitan.

"I know. In that case, with a coin." My personality changed 360 degrees and I happily got my coin out. I spinned it.

"Tails." Feitan responded to my actions.  
"Heads." And I opened my palm.

I smiled and announced.  
"Here! I won!" and Feitan grudgingly let go of the boy.

"Why did you interfere anyways?" Franklin asked me.

I smiled and said.  
"They remind me of two people a person told me about." Everyone sweatdropped at my reason.

Then there was a debate to just let them go home but,

"No."  
"No." Nobu and I said at the same time.  
He kept on talking.  
"Kid, join the Ryodan." A pause was heard. Then I laughed.

"Hahahaha." I laughed pretty hard, but Nobugana and the boy ignored it.

"No way."  
"Team up with me." The boy got angered released his nen.  
"Enter your clan? I'd rather die."  
Nobunaga just laughed and turned to me.

"Hey! If you have enough nen, could you do me a favor?" I tilted my head.

"What Nobunaga?" He pointed to the boy and said,

"Do you mind using your nen on him?" The boy's face showed signs of confusion and shock. His friend showed more.

"No, I don't feel like it." I said it while blocking a blow from the boy's friend.  
"Let's just detain them until Danchou comes back. Is that okay Pakunoda-san?" I looked towards Pakunoda-san who brought out her gun and aimed it at the boy.

She thought for a moment and gave me a yes. They all went to search and I stayed with Nobu.

I faced them and asked,  
"So, what do you feel like doing?" Nobugana facepalmed and the two boys sweated.

"So what's your names?" I poked the boys and stared at them. "Mine is _, but you probably know already." But they refused so I began to think and,  
"I'll tell you a big secret, so tell me it!" Nobugana raised his eyebrows, but he didn't do anything to stop me. They finally complied.

"Killua."  
"Gon." I frowned a little.

"Are those names common or something?" But I ignored it and,  
"So, I'll tell you about my abilities, but since it is very big, tell me yours!" We reached a compromise and I told them my secret.

"So, I can alter memories and stuff." The boys fces changed into horror. "They are a combination of Specialization and Manipulation!" They started scooting back a little, but I relaxed them, saying that I don't feel like altering their memories. Then they told me theirs.

I laughed with them and Nobugana joined in soon, forgetting their tenseness for a moment. We then trodded to Uvogin and we stopped talking for a moment. Not a good suject to touch on.

My stomache was rumbling and I told them that I would bring food and I left.

After 15 minutes, I came back.

But I later found out that they escaped. That sucks. But I left to kill the mafia at the auction.

* * *

I frowned at the incoming number of mafia members. They were weak and I used hardly any nen. How boring.

I continued to slit the throats of the people who were trying to kill me. Hey. Self-defense and all. They attacked first.

After a few more minutes, we went inside the auction hall, planning to steal everything. And it was very easy, but Danchou fought the Zoldycks. Lucky him I guess.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are closing the action for today. This is our last item, the seven wonders of the world. There are only 36 pairs Scarlet Eyes in the world, prized for their color and mysteriousness, starting at 100 million!" My eyes snapped to the outside of the curtains, and there really was a pair of the Eyes. I stared for a moment and asked,

"Hey guys. Could I maybe have the Scarlet Eyes? I want to have them." The members looked curious why I would want them. I usually never asked for stuff. I got it on my own.  
"As a memento." They were still doubtful of my reason, but gave me it. They didn't need it anyways. Only people who understood were Pakunoda-san and Shalnark.

I received and stared into it curiously. I saw the eyes looking back. Suddenly, I didn't want to ever see it anymore. I put it away in my bag and left, saying I want to sleep. They let me go, knowing I sleep for usually 12 hours or over per day and I don't usually sleep so little.

I walked solemnly and walked slowly back, stepping with precaution and wariness. Today was a big day, and it passed by.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

I bought the Eyes... It was.. strange to see them locked up in a cylinder case, not changing. In gave it to Light-san. He then gave it to his daughter. I slept because the next day, I am meeting with Gon and Killua.

The next day, I went to the park we were suppose to meet at. We caught up on some things and went inside a hotel to meet Leorio.

"Kurapika. We need to tell you about the Spiders. Actually, we met two dangerous people. One was Pakunoda, she can extract memories from people by just asking a question. And there is another, _. She can alter a person's memories. You should do something! They are very dangerous! If we want to move, now is the time!"  
I thought for a while. Is _'s name actually that common? I frowned while thinking but reached a conclusion.

"True, those people are certainly dangerous, but as Gon said, I should focus on collecting my kin's eyes." Then I received a message.

I looked at the screen, expecting it not to be so important, but I was wrong.

"The corpses... were fake." I read out loud to my friends. What? I stormed off, planning to quickly find them. Why didn't I think of that possibility?!" I explained to everyone and we planned to capture them, even though I didn't want anyone to get involved, but they insisted. I grudgingly agreed.

* * *

*At the same time*

(Your POV)

Danchou got another cool ability. One that tells your future! Awesome, right?

Then he wrote the futures of everyone. I received mine happily.

A few phrases caught my eye a lot.

'In frustration and blindness of abandonment, the nonexistent eyes shifts to the web-weaver who ripped the September month from the calendar.' I frowned at what it might be implying.

'If it cuts the web and the web-weaver, it is crushed as a still body of a butterfly, or starts again as an egg if shows its face of hidden emotion' What is it implying? I thought carefully, wanting to decipher it and finally reached the main conclusion.

"Hey! It says I'll probably die soon!" I announced to the Spiders and they looked at me, mostly in shock. Pakunoda-san took my fortune and read it herself, and she said that it is probably true.

"You will die if you kill someone, and you will live differently if you, don't." I still didn't understand much.  
"And I will probably die too." I looked at Pakunoda-san. She explained of her conclusion with all the fortunes, 6 people will die, including me and her. I was devastated about our future and reread it over and over. My ears blocked out every sound, even the quarreling of Nobugana and Hisoka.

So I am gonna die? That's sad. I wanted to at least introduce Pakunoda-san to Kurapika. They are both very smart and kind, so I bet they would get along well.

I came out of my thinking moment and looked at the Spiders. They were arguing and Danchou was getting a little mad. And he teleported Nobu at the moment he was going to attack Hisoka. Cool!

They were later talking about the "sword of the law" or something. Hisoka was repeating that he couldn't tell or something. What a liar. I ignored everything though and planned the major things out. We might leave, but that thought was erased when Danchou announced that we will stay.

"Let's decide the groups. Next week, we will move like this. We must avoid traveling by ourselves." Danchou put us in groups and looked at me last.  
"And _, you can choose which group to be in." I smiled.

"Of course with Pakunoda-san!" Then Machi started talking.

"May I say something?" Danchou looked curious.  
"We must not forget that those kids know of this place. It's true that they don't have any relationship with the one we're searching for but... I don't like it."

"Kids?" Oh yeah! Danchou wasn't here when they came.

"Ah!" Nobu remembered what he wanted to ask to Danchou.  
"I forgot about that, Danchou! I highly recommend them for the Ryodan!" I sighed at Nobu's persistence, but I didn't really do anything.

Nobu explained what the kids were like, and Danchou said maybe, and asked Coltopi to make copies of the building just in case. He made 50 great copies.

We then recalled all the info known of the Chain User and Danchou realized something, asking why, exactly, did the daughter of the Nostrad clan leader, come to the auction.

"From the information on the site, that girl has another face: she collects parts of the human body."

That certainly reminded everyone of something important.

"The parts of... The Scarlet Eyes!" Shalnark exclaimed loudly and I blinked. The Eyes?

"Yes. The Chain User clearly knew that they would be part of the Underground Auction. It wasn't by chance that he joined the Nostrad clan. Our target has two main objectives: Getting revenge and getting back the Scarlet Eyes. Shalnark, were there a pair of Scarlet Eyes for auction?"

"I don't know, sorry. During the auction, I was on auto-pilot."

"Yes, I have them with me." Danchou turned to face me and I took out the Eyes from my bag. I handed them to him.

"Coltolpi, you said that your copies react to "En," right? Can you find those copies now?"

"Sure, I just need to touch the original." Danchou then handed the Eyes to Coltolpi.

Coltopi touched the case and announced,  
"Let's begin." After a second, he said, "The copies are... About 2500 M... In that direction."

And that's where we'll search for him.

"We shouldn't waste any time. I made these copies yesterday. They'll disappear in a few hours." We got a map and Danchou pinpointed the place.

"2500 M from here. Hotel Beach Takuru!" Nobu then asked to go there. Danchou allowed him, but we changed teams.  
"Alright! Let's go!" We walked out with a fast pace.

* * *

(Killua's POV)

I met one of Kurapika's colleagues. She was a very skilled nen user. We quietly tracked the Spiders down and I called Gon.

"Killua?"

"Yeah. The people we're looking for is here. And they're not alone. There are 7 of them together. And our friend, the bearded man, is here too." I heard a gulp.

"And _. She seems tired, but I could hardly see her. Her Zetsu is almost completely perfect. The only reason I actually saw her is because of Senritsu. She knew by the footsteps. She is staying a distance though. I don't know why. But Senritsu also said that she looked familiar. Anyways, there's also a guy we didn't see yesterday. I suppose it's him... 'Danchou'."

We talked a little more and the caller was switched to Kurapika. Senritsu and I went to the subway station and continued from there. Then Kurapika got suspicious that they might be going to his hotel. He told his colleague to leave quickly and he did. The call ended when Kurapika shouted,

"The Ryodan!"

* * *

(Your POV)

Coltolpi shouted that the target was moving. Danchou let us run now. I was still walking though. I loose my footing sometimes and saw the rest of my group running on walls. I just paced slowly and jogged a little, running a little even though I was tired. I didn't sleep a lot for a few days... I gelt that Danchou and the others stopped for a moment. A boy was hiding behind a post office box. I realized that it was Gon.

The Spiders and. I pretended to not notice each other as I slowed down and strolled quietly to Gon. I felt a surge of nen though in the alley. Hmm...

I was going to grab his shoulder, but he did an unpredictable thing.

"Sorry! I promise I'll stop following you! I'm really sorry!" Wow. Very brave boy. But it was strange, Killua came out and his nen wasn't somehow the same. We all knew that nen switched or something in a fraction of a second, but left it alone for a moment. I looked around but, I realized,

"Wait! Where's Pakunoda-san!" I cried out and the boys were scared for a moment.

"She left to track the target." Machi told me and I pouted that she left me, but I stayed. Danchou said that we will take them. I grinned and I strolled along, still putting some distance between us. My hearing is pretty good anyways to make up my bad eyesight.

I just wanted to think for a moment. It's very strange. Kurapika told me that his occcupation was a bodyguard for a high person in the mafia. And that hotel we are going to is the hotel that Kurapika stayed at. I snapped out of it though because Gon asked Danchou a very weird question.

"How do you... kill people with no connection to you?" Danchou's expression darkened a little, but responded with confusing words.

He announced that we are going to the hotel and that Machi could kill them if they try to escape.

"Right." Machi responded like the good person she was. We left to go to the hotel.

Then as we were going, we got a phone call from Pakunoda-san that she found out the Chain Guy's name and face. We walked more quickly.

I arrived a minute after my group arrived, standing at a corner of the hotel, mapping the place out and looking for possible routes the boys might escape from.

A really loud man was yelling. Sheesh, it was abnormally loud.

The Spiders talked for a while and Pakunoda-san came in. I gave a grin to her and she saw it from the side of her eyes. She returned it without looking at me. Well, work comes first.

Nobu was talking to the boys and still trying to convince them to join the Ryodan. Killua was anxiously looking at the clock for a while though. Then they closed their eyes and Danchou made Pakunoda-san find out what they are hiding.

The lights went out.

I panicked and took off my sunglasses. Luckily, I could see pretty well because of the constant Gyo on my eyes and my dark sunglasses. I rushed over and saw the shapes of everyone and the scene that was playing out. I rushed over but was met with red eyes. The Scarlet Eyes. I froze, but the eyes continued to move and disappeared.

The lights were still off, but my eyes were glowing even in the darknes.

Pakunoda-san was the first to notice my eyes.

"_! Cover your eyes quickly!" I snapped to Pakunoda-san's face before bringing my hand to my face, but it was too late. Everyone saw my eyes. I also noticed Danchou was gone.

Shizuku was the first one to notice though.  
"Where's Danchou?" No one moved

The boys began to talk.  
"The Eyes! Why do you have them?!" I sent a surge of dangerous nen to them and they quieted. I already put on my sunglasses during this time. Nobu noticed something on the wall after his eyes adjusted.

"Paku, are you okay?" Machi was still holding Killua. Pakunoda-san said that she was fine except for a few broken ribs and a molar gone.

I gave her my handkerchief. She said thank you and wiped the blood on her nose. But Nobu gave her something.

"Pakunoda. It's for you." He handed Pakunoda-san a note that was on a dagger on the wall. She saw it and started sweating. I saw it from the corner of my eye. Even my eyes widened at this. She didn't talk for a while.

"Paku. Paku!" Then Pakunoda-san looked at Nobunaga.  
"From this point on, you don't say anything. Understood?" My lips curved down. Now I was lost in thought.

Machi told her that it was useless to try and think and told her to remain silent. Nobu called Phinx over.

When he came with Feitan and Shalnark, I was glad to see Shalnark. I needed to tell him about some people seeing my eyes.

"So, I never got it. What was the Chain User's name? I asked dangerously to Gon and Killua.  
"Maybe you'll live if you tell me. Pakunoda-san can't currently tell me anything." They fidgeted but told me. Nobugana knew it anyways.

"It's Kurapika. His name." Gon spoke up. Killua just showed a face of remorse.

"Eh?" My expression changed.  
"Do you mean Kurapika, the one with the funny tribal clothes and looks like a girl? That works for the Nostrad clan? The blond one?" Everyone stopped to look at me.

The word, "What?!" Was ringing in their heads.

I blocked the incoming swing of a non-nen-charged katana. Luckily.

"No I swear I didn't know!" My brain was spinning from all the incoming possibilities that showed Kurapika was indeed the Chain User.

The fight ended by a phone call. Phinx received it and talked to Kurapika, and kid that we beat up Gon and Killua pretty bad. The call was cut off by Kurapika and Phinx apologized, saying that it was a joke and we punched him hard.

"Don't mess with the Danchou's life!" Nobu yelled pretty loud and I facepalmed.

Then Pakunoda-san said that she has to go. I frowned. Why?

We fought a little, some people saying that we should go, some people not, but it paused when Shizuku knocked Nobugana out. Ouch. And a phone call came to Shalnark's phone.

Kurapika said that he has a person who can detect lies and so Pakunoda-san came quietly. I scowled at his coldness, except it wasn't heard on the other side of the phone. We had to go back to our hideout.

Pakunoda-san came back in a hour. We were waiting for her the whole time. She announced that she needed to take the two boys. I panicked. Why is she just leaving like this? There were arguments and verbal fights, and Gon decided to speak up.

"You really don't understand... Why does Pakunoda want to leave without explaining? Why is Machi trying to stop you? You think they're being manipulated? They want to save their boss! It's pretty obvious! Wanting to save their companions, is that so had to understand?!" Phinx told him to shut up but Gon broke the chains and was going to fight Phinx, until Phinx said that he will cut him up if he moved an inch. Gon refused to and mocked him. It was amusing, even in the tense moment.

Many more people decided to let Pakunoda-san leave, and a call came. They would now go. But I stopped them for a moment.

"Can you wait for a moment Pakunoda-san? I want to talk about something to the boys for a moment. It's important." She looked at me and slightly frowned.

"_, what you're going to do. Don't do it." I blinked. So she knew what I was going to do? But I gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Pakunoda-san. It won't hurt anyone, maybe, if they don't talk about what I don't want them to talk about. They won't though, right?" I gave a menacing grin and Gon and Killua shovered a little. She let me go, after a minute more of convincing.

"Can you not tell Kurapika about me? Tell him it was another person with the same name maybe. But not me. 'Kay with that?" I looked hopefully, and Killua pretended to agree but Gon differed.

"Of course not! Kurapika has a right to know! He wants his revenge." I thought.

"The Scarlet Eyes? But he doesn't need to. He won't be able to beat all of them. I know. Gon's face darkened.

"Aren't you a Kurata also?! Why aren't you fighting against them?!" I blinked. Then laughed.

"No, no. You got it wrong. I am not a Kuratan. If you look at my eye carefully, you'll realize that." I lifted my sunglasses a little.

"Ah! They are not your eyes!" Gon yelled out pretty quickly. I was surprised. People needed to take at least a few minutes to find out.

"Yes. They are transplanted. And no, I won't tell you how I got them transplanted, but do you agree in not telling Kurapika?" They pondered for a moment.

"But Kurapika does deserve to know." Gon mumbled. I chuckled.

"Maybe I worded that wrong. You can't tell him. You know I can just use my Hatsu to make you forget, right? But I have a better idea." I grabbed their shoulders, grinning.

"So, who are your most precious people?" I felt words coming into my brain.  
"I see.. You have an aunt. Mito-san, is it? And you Killua, a younger sister called Alluka? What a kind brother. You don't want them to suddenly.. Disapear one day, right? Even if she is locked up." I whispered quietly to Killua's ear. I grinned.  
"So you understand, right? If he finds out by himself, I can't do anything, but it would help if you didn't say anything. Bye! Let's eat lunch next time together! I gave the a home code. I saw them sweating.

I let them go finally with Pakunoda-san. I waited for her even into the night. She called once though. But I was asleep.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

The exchange went pretty well. Except Hisoka came. But it was alright. Gona and Killua were fine. I told them that I put the chains on the leader's heart, but that we still needed to do much more things.

I looked at Gon and Killua. They were fidgety.

"Are you hiding something?" I asked, prepared to get an answer, but I got,

"No, not really." I looked at Senritsu. She was worried. I didn't understand. Why were they trying to hide something? I let it aside for a while, thinking of the things I still needed to do.

* * *

(Your POV)  
Machi woke me up.

"_. Pakunoda is almost here." I jumped up, despite my sleepyness.

"Yay!" I acted like a child and waited for her. She came in a few minutes. It was strange. She was acting like she was hiding something big.

Phinx fought with Pakunoda-san, saying that she and Machi were already controlled by Kurapika, but I rejected his idea, saying that she wouldn't that weak. She could kill over 100 people in a minute! But Pakunoda-san said that Danchou can't come back. Why?

She loaded her gun with memory bullets. Huh? Why?

Pakunoda-san turned to look at me and gave me a hug. I stiffened. This was the first time that she gave me a hug. It was always the other way around.

"Why, Pakunoda-san?" I used the ability similar to Pakunoda-san's. You can't see pictures, but you can see words. The words I saw were,

'_. I'm sorry. I think I am abandoning you, but don't think of it like that. I don't ever want to, because I've always loved you like a sister.' I saw the words and froze up. No... Why?

Pakunoda-san walked up to the Spiders and face them.

"Feitan. Phinks. Machi. Nobunaga. Shalnark. Franklin. Do you trust me... Enough to accept what I'm sending you?" She pointed her gun at them.

"Paku." Machi was confused. So was I.

"Eh?! So you really were manipulated by him?!" Nobugana stopped Phinx though.

"Phinx! Let's trust her. She's Paku." Pakunoda-san shot her bullets.

"NOOOOO!" Each second ticked as if it was a minute each. I ran to Pakunoda-san and caught her, but it was too late. Blood tricked out of her mouth. Her heart stopped beating.  
"No. No no no no no NOOO!" I cried out like a wounded animal.  
"WHY?!" I slumped down, still holding her body. Tears poured out like rain.

"WHY?!" I yelled. I slumped down though to sleep. Someone hit the back of my neck. My tears were still falling for a moment even though I passed out.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I didn't know actually that it was. I slept for hours on the end. I looked out the window that was catching the reflection of the moon. Yes, I remember this feeling. The feeling of abandonment, the feeling of sadness. Pakunoda-san told me that she wasn't abandoning me, but I still felt that way.

A drop of water slid down my face. Then another. And another. And another... I couldn't contain it anymore.  
I need to do something. Yes, I will. I will kill Kurapika.

I took off my sunglasses and prepared to almost fly to York Shin.

Just wait Kurapika. Just wait. Then I disappeared in a blur.

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

I was... frustrated, you see. I think I was just guilty or something. I felt one of my nen chains getting erased. Someone that was bound to my Judgement Chain has died. It was probably Paukunoda. I felt... guilty.

I was sick the next day and stayed in an empty building with Leorio, Senritsu, Gon, and Killua. I was still tired and sleepy, but I remembered that. I still had an appointment with _. I got my phone and called her. She didn't answer for quite a while and I hung up. Senritsu went for me, but she said that _ wasn't there. I was confused why, but the appointment already passed and I tried to get better. Gon and Killua went to the Underground Auction. Leorio and Senritsu helped take care of me. I was very thankful.

* * *

(Gon's POV)

I was concerned of Kurapika but felt glad that he wouldn't think of revenge and the Spiders for a while. I sighed as I recalled _. She was scary. I wated to let Kurapika know, but I didn't dare to get Mito-san hurt. I walked down to the auction hall with Killua. We attracted some attention, but attracted some attention from the people we just HAD to meet (Plug in some sarcasm). It was two of the Spiders. We ran for our lives, trying to get away, but they caught up to us pretty quickly and blocked off the escape routes. We were prepared to fight until the shorter person  
said,

"Don't be afraid. We have no intentions of killing you." Wait. What?!

"We have no reason anymore to pursue the Chain Guy." Eh?

"I don't understand." I said truthfully and they explained that nen didn't exactly disappear after death. I now understand.

The eyebrowless man showed us his auction book.  
"We came here simply as potential buyers. A pleasure excursion only. The others returned home when they understood that Hisoka had lied."

"Uhm... Even Pakunoda and _?" A simple question, yet there was a pause.

"She's dead. Pakunoda."

"Oh..." I felt sorry for asking.

He looked at me. Then he turned around.  
"Paku... Was very greatful to you." Then they left.

I realized something. What about _ then?

* * *

(Kurapika's POV)

Leorio was reading the news. I smiled slightly and told him that I was leaving.  
He asked me if I was sure that I should leave with out telling them. I told him yes. They need every second to train.

Leorio said his goodbye and saw Senritsu and I off.

I walked around the blimp, looking around to find any suspicious people. I didn't and decided to go to the top to have a good view.

It was empty and I sat at the nearest window seat. I looked around with my eyes, and there was a new person coming in. I was still facing the window and I turned to see the stranger more better, but it was no stranger.

"_!" I stood up abruptly. She had her head down.  
"How are you in this blimp?" I walked closer as she walked closer and saw her up close.

"Kurapika." There was a voice behind my back. And _ was gone from in front of me. I quickly looked back.  
"Tell me Kurapika, did you... kill Pakunoda-san?" I frowned a little.

"How do you know the Spiders, _?" She took off her sunglasses.

"Because I am a part of them." My eyes turned scarlet.

"A Spider? How? I never.. But it doesn't.." I lunged at her, materializing my chains.

She grabbed my neck, avoiding the chains.

"Kurapika. I trusted. I liked you. I belived you. But... Why... DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON THAT KEPT ME IN THIS WORLD!" She squeezed more harder. I was suffocating.

"Stop it!" I yelled with my eyes closed and my fingers trying to pry away her hands.

"Kurapika! You... You killed her... She was my savior, the one that I admired and loved. You took her life away..." Tears dropped from her eyes and I felt them on my face.  
"I hate you! I hate you! And I will always..." She stopped.

Senritsu ran in.

"Kurapika! Your heartbeat changed drastically! What's wrong?!" She stopped when she saw _.  
"How are you here? I didn't hear anything, a heart beat or footsteps!" She stepped closer.

_ lift one of her hands. I was suffocating less now.

"Stop. Or he dies." Senritsu saw that _was indeed choking me, but didn't move for my sake.  
"And you couldn't hear my heartbeats or footsteps? That's some amazing hearing, though it won't be able to find me with my complete Zetsu."

Senritsu looked worried and confused.

"I lived by hiding for many years. Of course my Zetsu is perfect." She grinned like a killer. And she faced me.

"Kurapika. Don't think badly of me. You killed her. You killed Pakunoda-san. And I can't forgive you for that." I lift my eyes to face her completely. She let go a little.

She stopped crying.

"Those eyes. You know... I used to love them.. They used to protect me 5 years ago. But now, I hate them! More than anything!" What did she mean?

I could now talk.

"Why are you with them, the Spiders?! They killed the Kurutans! Why don't you take revenge like me?!" She had a realizing and surprised look and let go completely.

* * *

"Thank you." I handed _ a cup of coffee.

It was ironic. One minute she was choking me, the next, I was giving her a cup of coffee.

She started talking while sipping her drink.  
"You know... I"m not actually a Spider." I turned to face her, my face shocked.  
"I guess that I'm like... The Eyes? Spiders don't actually need it. It's just kind of there." She smiled at my surprised face.  
"Also... I'm not a Kurutan." I spurted out the coffee I just sipped on her face.

She wiped it and she was twitching.

"Ummm... Sorry?" Then I ran.

"Kurapika!" I heard _ yell from behind me.

A few minutes later, I apologized by bowing down and she accepted it.

"So, as I was saying, I am not a Kurutan." I shook my head.

"But that can't be! Only people who have Kurutan blood flowing in them could activate it!"

"That's true but, why can't someone who received the blood of a Kurutan activate it?" Shock was clearly shown on Kurapika's face.  
"And another thing. I don't activate it. It's always on." This made Kurapika more confused.

"What do you mean?" I smiled and replied,

"Here. I'll just tell you a story. "

* * *

(Your POV)

_"Where am I?" I looked around and saw that there was only trees and bushes all around. I remembered that the last thing I saw was a murderer at my house's door. And nothing more._

_I walked around, expecting some beast and monsters. I was 10. I was a scared and naïve girl. But instead I met a person._

_"Anata wo... Dare?" I was confused at the words. The stranger realized this and spoke again.  
"Oh sorry, speaking in my own language. Anyways, who are you?"_

_I thought and decided that I should tell him anyways._

_"_. My name is _. Hello." I gave a meekly grin and he grinned back.  
"And what's your name?"_

_He stopped and paused for a moment._

_"Just call me... Kurutan. I don't have a name anymore. Just a title." My face turned sad._

_"Why not? Everyone has a name." I asked without thinking._

_"Because I am not one anymore... Don't worry! I still have a title!" He beamed and I smiled_

_"Okay!"_

_I traveled with him for a year. He was the most affectionate and kind person anyone could have. He acted as my brother and I acted as his sister. He was 17 at that time._

_We went through dangerous situations and I had to get blood transfusion from him sometime. I still remember when his eyes first turned red in front of me. He saved me from a tiger who who could talk._

_One day, he saw the news and his face became grim and emotionless. I didn't see him out of his room for a week._

_I went out to but food, but I was taken by someone. I learned nen already and tried to get away, but the kidnapper knew where and when I will strike. Then he put me to sleep._

_I woke up, though something said that I wasn't._

_"Kurutan! Where are you?!" I shouted and the kidnapper came._

_"Don't worry! It'll be quick and easy, hardly painless!" It was Kurutan's voice._

_"Where are you Kurutan! Help me!" I heard steps. They were Kurutan's  
"Kurutan! Thank you! I was..." A scream echoed out through the walls. It was mine._

_I could finally see in a few minutes. My eyes hurt and I couldn't see very well. The first thing I did was jabbing at the person who was next to me in the heart. I heard a gasp. I looked and it was Kurutan._

_"Kur... Kurutan!" I yelled as my hand was still in his chest._

_"_. Please. Kill them for me?" He grinned with his trademark grin. My face was filled with terror. He shakily handed me a paper. I made a grab at it, but his arm slumped down, as well as his body._

_"Kurutan! Kurutan! Kurutan!"_

* * *

It was one of the only time other than for Pakunoda-san that I cried that hard.

I also later found out that Kurutan was actually a tribe, and they were killed. Apparently, he thought that I would grow more stronger than him. So he gave me his eyes. But I don't want them. I just hate them.

My hands reached up towards my eyes. They were tired and sad. I never like to tell stories about the past.

I turned to Kurapika.

"So Kurapika. How was your journeys?" He smiled and we talked for a while more, until I called Senritsu and forced her to tell me some stories. But she was happy too. We had a fun time, but it was time to depart.

"_. Call me anytime when you're in trouble, okay?" I smiled.

"Thanks Kurapika. I guess I'll just do some traveling now. Oh! And here Kurapika!"

I looked through my bag and took out what I needed.

"You probably want this, right?" It was the pair of Scarlet Eyes from the auction. Kurapika slowly reached for it, but I pulled it away.  
"No, first, I want to ask you some things. Is the Danchou alright?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

Kurapika's face grew a little angry, but he still told me.

"He will be fine, but he has a nen chain pointed at his heart. If he uses nen or meets or contacts the Ryodan, it will activate. And by activating... It's... Dying." My face and Kurapika's face saddened. But we were going to depart, so I decided to not think much about it.

"Her Kurapika. Thanks for the information." I smiled and handed him the eyes. He received it and stared into them. He looked towards me and got closer.

"Thank you _. Thank you." He hugged me and I blushed.

"No, no. It's fine. Really." He kissed my forehead and he let go.

"Bye _. Is that lunch meeting still in effect?" I grinned.

"Yeah! Let's eat again together. And with your friends. We don't want something like last time to happen again." We smiled and went. But I turned back.

"Oi! Kurapika! And tell your small friends that I was kidding! And that I'm sorry." He was confused but said yes. We now finally went separate ways.

I went to the nearest phone booth and dialed the number on my phone.

"Hey Danchou? It's me, _. Yeah. Remember? I am not an official member. Yes. Okay. I will work as the translator. But after you get the nen chains off, can you do me a favor? It's not that big, but I need your cooperation. Okay! Thanks, bye!" I hung up.

"Well, I guess I should collect some of the Scarlet Eyes and surprise Kurapika next time."

I walked away, planning to start by becoming a hunter.

* * *

*Omake*  
Plot: The most scariest thing for you. Welcome to Hogwarts!

*Third Year*

"So a boggart, right? Is it really going to show my strongest fear?" I got worried. Kurapika patted my head.

"Don't worry. Just say the spell. I'll go first if you want."

"No, I can do it." I stepped up. Professor Lupin stood back and the boggart popped out.

I froze and screamed. It was Hisoka. Yet not really.

"Hisoka. Hisoka is acting normal without his funny hair and clothes!" Kurapika and I freaked out.

"Oh, _. Nice to see you in a long time. And you too Kurapika. Did you get your revenge yet, well assuming you are here, probably not." My mouth was wide open.

"Where's your costume? And your deck of cards?" Hisoka took out a deck of cards.

"Here." He shuffled them slowly and tried to do a trick. All the cards fell down.

"Okay, now I had it!" I turned to punch Hisoka, determined to do it for when I was blind for a few hours, but a hand held onto my shoulder.

"That is quite scary." I turned back at the deep voice.

"Danchou!"

"Bastard!" I scolded Kurapika for his language and hid behind Danchou. The boggart shifted.

"Ah~ Danchou! I wondered when we saw each other again. Now we can have our fight." Hisoka was still there, yet he turned into his scary and creepy "magician's" clothes. Without his nen luckily. The students backed away, creeped out by him. Then Kurapika came to the rescue.

"Hisoka!" He threw his materialized nen chains, but Hisoka turned into something else already.

A spider. I frozed. I saw one of these tantrums before.

"Gyahhh! Kurapika luckily had his contacts but didn't stop him from using his dowsing chain to forcefully move the spider by hitting it. I finally got out from my shock.

"Redikkulus!" I shouted and the spider became a beat up Hisoka.

I looked at it and it retreated to the cabinet.

"I wish that actually happened." I whispered quietly to Kurapika and Danchou.

"Yes, I agree." A voice said dangerously behind my back.  
"If there was ever a person who could beat me to that point, right, _-chan?"

I slowly turned and it was the real. Hisoka. And he was towering over me.

"AHHH!" I ran away with Danchou and Kurapika. Hogwarts was later found partially destroyed. By a simple punch. They never invited hunters over again.

Lesson to be learned: Fear Hisoka and when the time comes, RUN AWAY!

* * *

Please, tell me if you want a epilouge. Also, please leave a review of it. But please actual reviews, not, "It sucks". If you are only a reader, you won't understand how hard it is for authors to type 10,000 words. It's tiring and time-consuming. Took me 8 hours because I used my ipad.

* * *

**Thank you Readers! You are really awesome main characters!**


End file.
